Killer Beauty
by Lady of Silver ExpressoHyper
Summary: -Under revision- My name? It's Tsukino. Tsukino, Usagi. Just call me Sere, no one says my real name correctly anyway. I'll give you the advice I wish my mentor had given me when I first started in this business. They rules are simple, and probably to thank for my current life status: alive.
1. Default Chapter

Killer Beauty  
  
By: Sailor_Cappuchino  
  
expressoncream@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for later purposes)  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey everyone! I know you're wanting me to update  
  
any and all of my other stories (judging by the messages  
  
I received) but I couldn't work on them until I got this  
  
posted. I've had this on my writing disk for over half a  
  
year. I started working on it last summer while I was  
  
babysitting my cousins in another town, and I finally  
  
got the idea to break it up into parts, because I haven't  
  
decided on the ending yet. I revised this part and the   
  
next chapter will be out soon, I hope, because I'm only   
  
waiting to get this posted and accepted before I can start   
  
revising the next one. Well, I hope you enjoy this story.  
  
Standard Disclaimor: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, but this  
  
story most definitely came from my creative brain! So   
  
hands off my mind people! :)  
  
Chapter One - One Big Game of Hide-and-Go Seek   
  
  
  
Having peered through the window of my luxurious   
  
penthouse apartment, I spotted a group of children as they   
  
scampered down the street, bedecked in costumes that mocked   
  
the dangers that they would pay homage to before the night   
  
was over. My breathing was even and slow, my eyes merely   
  
watching, observing, scouring the night for a specific   
  
target. I noted faintly there were two Dracula, one Ninja   
  
Turtle, a wizard, three princesses and one ghost. Then, my   
  
eyes zoned in on the tall dark figure that slowly followed   
  
them, merely three paces behind.  
  
Knowing that the innocent lives of almost 5 girls   
  
and boys would be at stake, and against my better judgment,   
  
I hid behind the thick burgandy curtains, hoping against all   
  
odds that the vampire stalking the children had not seen or   
  
sensed my presence. All of my hopes were dashed, however,   
  
when two large hands clamped down on my shoulders and warm   
  
breath tickled my ear. Ironic that his breath would be warm   
  
huh? I thought so too.   
  
"Ah, Usa, I believe I have found you. What was the   
  
point of hiding though? Does the bunny shy from the carrot?"   
  
Even with my back turned I could feel the grin on his face   
  
and rolled my eyes. I cursed the day that the prince of   
  
darkness had taken a sudden interest in me, those two years   
  
ago. His hands soon vacated my shoulders and went around my   
  
flat stomach to meet once more, effectively trapping me in   
  
his embrace.   
  
"Only if it was allergic." I muttered under my breath   
  
before turning to come into contact with the masculine scent   
  
only he could possess.  
  
"You are not allergic to me, Usa. But you didn't   
  
answer my question. You were hiding from me, weren't you?"  
  
"Now why would I do such a thing?" I asked, 'just   
  
for the torture of delaying the inevitable.' my mind meekly   
  
answered and I put some space between him and myself. He   
  
unwillingly let me go and I quickly took a step away and   
  
spin to face him. Having to look up, for he is still 5 inches   
  
taller than I, at 6'2", while I'm only 5'7", I made the mistake   
  
of looking into his eyes, as I had done about two years ago.   
  
And then, I was locked in a staring contest with the prince   
  
of darkness and everything I stood against, Chiba Mamoru, who   
  
was frowning at me. His entrancing cobalt eyes never cease to   
  
amaze me, for their midnight irises with flecks of silver that   
  
twinkle like the night sky in which he so lovingly roams at   
  
night, dancing through the heavens where he will undoubtedly   
  
never go. I sighed and ended the staring contest by blinking.   
  
In an instant he was sitting comfortably on my black leather   
  
sofa. For a slayer, I have to admit I preferred black among   
  
all colors, even my beloved white. My apartment was furnished   
  
with black furniture and dark wood, while the curtains and   
  
carpet were burgundy, the color that haunted my dreams and   
  
reminded me just how gruesome my job was.  
  
"Come, sit beside me." he held out his hand for me but  
  
I plopped down next him on the couch without taking it. He  
  
rolled his eyes and then leaned his back against the back of  
  
the couch. "You know, it's really hard to act like the Prince  
  
of Darkness when Lady Light herself refuses to cooperate." he  
  
said as he drew me closer to him with his arm around my  
  
shoulders. I managed to smile in appreciation with which  
  
I only received another roll of his magnificent eyes. I  
  
pulled out my jaw clip that held back my hair from my neck,   
  
just to be safe, and it tumbled loosely to my shoulders.  
  
Most people think of the undead as pale emotionless corpses,  
  
but after my time with Mamoru, I've found that not all of  
  
the undead are the same. Pale skin comes from the lack of  
  
sunlight, or so we would like to believe. Quite the contrary.  
  
When Mamoru was made, I assume, he had been a tanned Adonis.  
  
Yes, I'm not blind. Mamoru is a very handsome vampire specimen,  
  
if not THE ideal Vampire. Seductive and mysterious he never  
  
cares to play with his prey for long until he eventually gets  
  
to the point. (Author's Comment: I just love the sexy fangs   
  
that appear. don't you?) I looked up at him and deducted from   
  
his dancing eyes that he had fed recently.   
  
"Really, Mamoru, I thought better of you than to prey  
  
on the innocent children. I had judged you as an old blood."   
  
I remark, making sure to mix disappointment with my usual   
  
disdainful tone. He released me as well as a breath. Funny   
  
that the rules of the Undead do not always apply to him.  
  
"Usa, you have me on a tight leash. I'm not fit to   
  
be a vampire anymore it seems. Besides, I was hungry." He   
  
feebly tried to attempt wounded pride and sincerity. I was   
  
unconvinced and he knew it. I patted him on the shoulder   
  
from my spot about a foot away from him. It was as much   
  
space as he left on the couch, for he had intentionally   
  
sat in the middle. He gripped my hand tightly and I sent   
  
him a warning look that clearly stated "If you bite, I   
  
stake." It is an empty threat but none the less he   
  
plays....for now. He pressed his lips gently to my   
  
wrist and I thought back to our first meeting. I was   
  
young into the game on my own, and naive enough to think   
  
that I could indeed stake him. Well, it seemed he thought   
  
me a better play-thing than a slayer and I was hanging   
  
upside down before I knew it, my feet bound by rope that   
  
was in turn wrapped around a tree limb. He had returned   
  
a half hour later to untie me and has since been by me   
  
constantly. Maybe he gets off being so close to the   
  
"Killer Beauty". Personally, I think it merely contributes   
  
to his ego that he knows I will not stake him. It doesn't   
  
hurt his reputation among the newly created vamps either,   
  
to be so close to me, who has been fated to kill them until   
  
I either   
  
A. die,   
  
or   
  
B. Wipe them out.   
  
I am an obstacle they have to overcome, and let me   
  
tell you, they've all turned to dust trying to get past me.   
  
In my two years, I've succeeded in killing several handfuls   
  
of those 'disgustingly pale corpses' but have yet to actually   
  
succeed in defeating their ruler. Odd, I think not. Mamoru   
  
is very powerful and yet, he considers me as a mere adventure,   
  
I'm sure, rather than a threat.   
  
"You were a better liar when I first met you."   
  
I watch as his lips trail around my wrist, and am  
  
slightly surprised that I cannot feel the enlarged canines.   
  
Usually, he playfully nips at me until I get mad. He loves   
  
to annoy and aggravate me. I still have the barely   
  
noticeable bite mark on my ear where he had tried to nip at   
  
me and I had reacted in panic. I was new to the whole 'being   
  
played with by a vampire' thing so don't blame me! But, as I   
  
watched him, there was nothing playful about the way he   
  
caressed my wrist. I retracted it, but still he did not   
  
release his hold. He looked up at me, and I found myself   
  
lost once again in his eyes. It was stupid of me, I know,   
  
but if you could actually look into them for yourself, you   
  
would probably understand why I am so drawn to them.   
  
"Mamoru-" his fingers were still curled around   
  
my palm just below my thin wrist and he stubbornly   
  
refused to let go.  
  
"Usa, I was wondering, what's changed between us   
  
in these two years?" Aha! He was thinking about our first   
  
meeting also. But, somehow, that unnerved me. I stared at   
  
him curiously and he shrugged. "I was reading your thoughts."   
  
"I do not know, Mamoru. I suppose you know as well as  
  
I that I will not stake you." I replied and rested my back   
  
against the arm rest of my couch. I have yet to look away from   
  
his form. You are never supposed to be relaxed as I around   
  
vampires. With a sigh I shake my head and mutter a few curses   
  
before getting up and wrenching my wrist from his grasp. I   
  
stalk into my kitchen and pour a glass of bitter coffee,   
  
figuring possibly a caffeine rush was all I needed. I felt   
  
so tired. And his mouth was next to my ear.  
  
"What is troubling you, my rabbit? You do not seem   
  
your usual self." His breath tickled and I turned to be face   
  
to face with him.   
  
"I'm tired, I'm stressed. Not a good day. At least   
  
I'm thankful that the undead and other evil find the legends   
  
of Halloween too cliché to even bother to reek much havoc   
  
upon the world on this night." I slugged down the cup of dark   
  
liquid and had to steady myself by holding onto Mamoru as the   
  
caffeine took an immediate effect.  
  
But, I realized sadly and released a sigh, my awareness   
  
is not to last forever, and merely a half hour later, still   
  
graciously in the presence of this handsome vamp, I feel my   
  
eyes start to close, my legs becoming more unsure as each   
  
step became another. Patrol in this part of the city was   
  
hard to manage, especially during Halloween.  
  
"Chiba, could you possibly tell your demons to retire   
  
for the night? I have to sleep soon. Work tomorrow."  
  
He paused beside my form, hands resting on my shoulders   
  
once again.  
  
"Usa, you need rest now. I'll take you home." Without   
  
time to protest, he wrapped an arm around my waist and hoisted   
  
me into the air with him, the destination; my apartment.   
  
Against my better judgment, I allowed him to carry me   
  
to my room, for I was too tired to argue. He tucked me in and   
  
held me in his embrace until I fell completely asleep. I've   
  
learned to trust him over the two, long, years I've known him.   
  
I'm sure he would not bite me. 


	2. Chapter 1, The Intro

Killer Beauty

My name is Tsukino. Tsukino, Usagi. I've been a vampire hunter for a few years now. Some vampires have been too easy, and some have been extremely hard to kill. There were nights I went out to patrol and never thought twice that it would be the last time I locked my front door. There were also nights that I thought I'd die with no one but my cat to miss me.

If you're trying to hunt the undead, I'll leave you to it with four simple rules.

You're still the prey; your blood is just as good as any other human's

Do your scheming during the day and your fighting at night

Don't have a full time day job or just be independently wealthy

Do not fall in love with an undead


End file.
